


Giftwrapped

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dom Sam Winchester, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Merry early Christmas, Porn, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Presents, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dean has a sexy Christmas gift for Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	Giftwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): "Is this a gift for me?"

"Is this a gift for me?" Sam asked with a grin as he walked into the largest bedroom in the bunker, which he and Dean shared. Dean was lying back on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. He was nude and his cock was hard, protruding from his body with a red bow tied around it.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean said with a mischievous gaze.

“But you already gave me my gift this morning,” Sam replied, “and I love my new gun.”

“Shut up and unwrap.”

Sam made a gentle chuckle and climbed onto the bed. He gripped one end of the silk ribbon, then gave it a gentle tug, releasing the bow. 

“Wow,” Sam declared as he put the ribbon aside, “it’s just what I wanted. How did you know?”

Dean laughed and Sam’s face lit up at the sound. Sam lowered his head and lapped a slow line up Dean’s shaft. Dean’s laughter melted into a moan. After covering every inch of Dean’s shaft with strokes of his tongue, Sam took Dean’s erection into his mouth. Sam bobbed his head at speed, welcoming Dean deep down his throat over and again as he gently fondled Dean’s balls. Between bobs of his head Sam wagged his tongue back and forth over the tip of Dean’s cock, then swirled his tongue around the entirety of the head. Sam worked until Dean was on the edge of his climax, then pulled his mouth away and peered up at Dean with a wicked gaze.

“Mean,” Dean accused him.

Sam smirked and shed his clothes, then straddled Dean’s hips and lowered his body onto his Christmas gift. Once Dean was fully inside him, Sam picked up the ribbon, then gripped Dean’s wrists. Sam stretched Dean’s arms up above his head and Dean let himself be moved. Sam bound Dean’s wrists together with the ribbon, tying it in a neat bow. When he was done, Sam sat up and began to raise and lower his body, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Dean groaned.

Sam bounced on Dean’s cock faster and faster, squeezing the muscles inside his ass around Dean’s hardness as he moved. Dean grunted and accidentally pulled his wrists free in his passion. He settled his hands on Sam’s hips and held him still, then began to pound upward into him. Sam allowed Dean to take over control of their sex, letting out breathy sounds and watching Dean’s face.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean cried out as he snapped his hips madly, “I’m gonna come soon, I’m gonna fucking shoot deep inside you.”

Sam moaned lyrically.

“You want it?” Dean grunted, “you want my come inside you?”

“Yes, come in me,” Sam demanded in a rich tone, “come in me, Dean.”

And with that Dean let go, climaxing with a violent shudder and a wild yell. Sam’s untouched cock spilled at the same moment, surprising and delighting Dean, and Sam collapsed against Dean’s chest and kissed his lips.


End file.
